Blue Exorcist Valentines Day Oneshot
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: Just a cute oneshot with the theme of valentines day :) I hope you enjoy!


**Hey! Ok so, yes I do realize that it is past Valentines Day but I was busy on that day so I couldn't post this PLUS I was also getting back from a week long trip and I miss all my new friends I made dearly! Love them so much~! It's amazing how much you can care and miss people in a week! Anywho, here is this oneshot and I hope you enjoy it! :) **

It was around mid-afternoon and Marie-Ann found herself in Yukio and Rin's dorm kitchen. It was the day before Valentine's Day and she wanted to make some valentines for her good friends. She asked Ukobach for help and he gladly did. Marie-Ann helped Ukobach by handing him the ingredients and then decorating them. The wrapped each set of chocolates in little colorful boxes and the got ready to set them out early for everyone.

~The Next Day~

Rin Okumura was having a wonderful dream of finally getting a valentine from an amazing girl when he was rudely awoken by his brother, Yukio. With a solid thump, Rin was on the floor, his legs and feet still tangled in his bed sheets, glaring up at his brother.

"What the heck, you moly four eyes!" The son of Satan yelled, starting to unravel himself.

"I tried to get you up about 3 times and I was tired of not seeing you wake so I kicked you out of bed and now you are finally awake," the younger twin said and smiled sweetly. Rin glared again at his brother and then stood up.

"So why am I up so early?" Rin groaned.

"We have school to go to remember?" his brother said smirking while walking to the door. Rin finally noticed Yukio was fully dressed and panicked. He had to get to school too.

"Oh and Rin," Yukio called at the door, "you have 10 minutes to get to school," then the younger twin left. The older twin screamed and then rushed around, grabbing clothes and throwing them on. In a record time of 3 minutes, Rin was able to get dressed and be out the door. He ran full sprint to school and arrived huffing and puffing. Looking at the clock, he noticed he at 2 minutes to get to the room. Running once again, he reached the door to the room just in time. Yukio and his fellow classmates were all standing outside the classroom door, smirking and chuckling.

"Wha-" he huffed, "what is so funny?"

"You know you could have used your key right, Rin?" Yukio chuckled and then opened the room door. With a whimper, Rin realized this and fell to the door, hating himself for not thinking of that.

"Moron," Bon said, walking past him. Shima and Konekomaru just chuckled a little and then walked inside. Izumo simply said nothing and Shiemi walked up to Rin and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you alright, Rin?" She asked.

"Y-yeah I'm good now," he breathed and then stood. The two walked into the class and looked to their usually spots to find something unusual there. A little colorful box; Rin's a sapphire blue with silver stars and Shiemi's had tiny green and pink flowers on it.

"What is this doing on my desk?" Rin asked as he inspected the box.

"They seem to be valentines day chocolates," Yukio said.

"And it looks like Marie-Ann made them!" Shima cried, a broad smile going on his face. Rin glared a little at the pink haired boy but no one saw.

"This is really sweet of her," Shiemi said and opened her box. As Rin looked around, he looked at everyone's colored boxes. Izumo's was a deep purple with light purple swirls all over it. Yukio's was emerald green with turquoise circles on it. Konekomaru's was yellow with a yellow bow on top and Bon's and Shima's were similar except Bon's was red and Shima's was orange.

This is my first valentine ever Rin thought as he opened his box. Inside were 4 chocolates. One was just your regular solid chocolate ball. The next was a chocolate with a mousse like filling inside that tasted like caramel. The third was a chocolate with little peanut crumbles around it with a soft middle. The last, and Rin's favorite, was a white chocolate ball. It was so smooth and creamy and tasted wonderful going down his throat. As everyone was finishing their treats, Marie-Ann walked in, a smile on her face.

"Morning everyone," she said. Everyone turned to her and grinned. She got a choirs of mornings, thanks and hi.

"Thanks for the treats, Marie-Ann. They were very nice," Yukio said.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you all liked them," she said and then took her seat at the table next to Rin's.

Mephisto walked into his office and sat in his chair with a sigh. It has been another long day and he was beat. When he was about to do some more grueling paper work, he found a little surprise on his desk. A little rainbow colored box with tiny umbrella's sat in front of him.

"Is this for me?" He wondered aloud. Reaching for the box, he saw it was indeed made for him and he opened it. Mephisto saw his gift inside and smiled, knowing who did such a thing. Sweet and caring Marie-Ann he thought and smiled. He was about to dig in when his brother, Amaimon, walked in.

Amaimon looked at him, "brother, what are you doing?"

"I was about to eat a treat miss Marie-Ann brought me. What is it you want?"

With his interests grabbed, Amaimon sat on his desk.

"Did she bring anything for me?" He asked, biting his nails and tilting his head. Mephisto sighed again. He gave a quick look and found a large, forest green lollipop sitting on his desk with a note attacked to it.

"For Amaimon. In case he comes asking -Marie-Ann," the demon chuckled to himself before handing his brother the candy.

"It seems as though she has," he said. The younger demon smiled and popped the candy in his mouth, moaning at the wonderful taste.

"So good," he said and then sat in one of the chairs in front of Mephisto's desk. The two demons smiled as they enjoyed their valentines day gifts, promising to thank her later.

Marie-Ann sat in her room grinning to herself. Normally, she wasn't so open and soft but this was different. She had made some great friends and they were people she could trust. The valentines day treats were a symbol to say that she cared for them and trusted them. A sudden knock on her door snapped her from her thoughts and she went to open the door. Standing there was Rin and he looked a little nervous.

"Hey there, Marie-Ann. Umm, I was wondering if maybe you would...like to have dinner with me tonight," he said and then scratched the back of his neck, a deep blush bright on his cheeks. The said girl chuckled and then nodded.

"I'd love to," she replied.

The son of Satan beamed and said in a rush, "great! Meet me in my dorm kitchen at 7! And wear something nice!" Then he was off running, smiling from ear to ear.

Marie-Ann giggled again and then looked at the clock. It was 5:30 so that gave her an hour and a half to get ready. She walked over to her closest and looked inside. She didn't own too much girly, dressy clothes but she did have the odd one. She pulled out a silver frilly top with a pair of black skinny jeans as well as some dark brown boots. Marie-Ann turned on her curling iron and while she waited for it to heat, she did her make-up. Some eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara is all she put on. Then she curled her hair into perfect ringlets. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was 6:30. The walk to the boys dorm was a good hike so she decided to start her trek. As she walked, Marie-Ann looked around her and admire the scenery. The evening sky was its usual jet black but with the white stars shining, it took on a navy color. The streets were a golden color from the street lamps and there was a beautiful silence in the air. It was very peaceful. Soon, she reached the boys dorm and walked in.

She looks around wondering where to go when she heard a meow. Looking down, she saw Blacky standing there looking at her, an adorable red bow tie on his neck.

"This way," he meowed and then started to walk away. Marie-Ann giggled again but did as the familiar said. She was lead to the kitchen and she gasped. One table near the kitchen window was gorgeously decorated and a delicious smell was flowing from the kitchen window.

"Rin?" The brown haired girl called. Rin's head popped out of the kitchen with a gleaming smile on his face.

"Marie-Ann, you made it!" He cried.

"Well of course I did. I wouldn't go back on my word," she chuckled and walked over to him, leaning against the kitchen counter. Rin gave her a once over and his smiled widened.

"You look gorgeous, Marie," he said, saying the nickname he was only granted to call her. The green eyes girl found herself blushing a little and nodding in appreciation.

"Thanks, Rin. You look great too,"

The son of satan blushes as well, looking down to remember he was in one of the dress shirts and black slacks be borrowed from Yukio for this night. It was a little embarrassing how badly his twin had teased him that Rin didn't even want to recall every detail to the memory.

"Thanks Marie. Hey are you ready to eat?" Rin asked.

"Yes. I can't wait to see what you have made for us," she said and sat down, but not before Rin leaped over the counter and pulled out the chair for her.

"Hey, I need to put this on ok?" Rin stated, holding a black blindfold in his hands.

Marie raised an eyebrow confused, "why-"

"Just trust me ok? Nothing will happen I promise," Rin said and gave her a joyful and reassuring smile.

"Alright," she said and then left Rin tie the blindfold around her eyes. She heard the sound of feet running away and then back. Rin probably grabbed the food she thought and this was confirmed by the smell of amazing food hitting her nose.

"Alright, open your mouth," she heard Rin say. Doing as he said, she felt a fork enter her mouth along with the tasty food on it. Moaning at the delicious taste, she asked if it was chicken Alfredo.

"Yeah it is! You good," Rin chuckled.

"Gimme more!" She giggled and got as she asked.

"Ok try this," Marie then felt the fork come into her mouth again.

"Caesar salad,"

"This?"

"Steak,"

"How about this?"

"Yum! Chocolate mousse!"

She heard Rin chuckle again, "your really good at this,"

She smiled, a little proud of herself, "thanks,"

"Ok I have one more thing ok?" Rin said, but Marie thought his voice was a tiny but nervous but it was probably her imagination.

"Ok," she said. She waited for Rin to say open her mouth but it never came.

"Rin-" she never got to finished. A pair of lips had stopped her.

Rin's lips.

They were so soft and gentle. Marie found her eye closing, even though they were hidden behind the blindfold. Rin's right hand came to cup her right cheek and caressed it softly. They kissed for a while until Rin pulled away and took off the blindfold. Marie's eye opened and looked at the boy who just took her first kiss. Rin looked really nervous now and started to squirm.

"Umm, I-I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable for you. I was just in the moment and I love you and-" this time, Rin's sentence was stopped by Marie-Ann's lips. She pulled away then and smirked.

"It wasn't uncomfortable for me at all. I loved it. It was actually my first kiss," Rin beamed a little at this, "and I love you too, Rin. I have for a while,"

This felt a little odd to the girl, but she couldn't stop the words from flowing out. They were her true feeling and once she felt something true, it would always find a way out.

The son of Satan grinned at her and hugged her close.

"I'm so glad Marie-Ann. I'm not letting you go understand? Your mine now," he growled playfully and the two chuckled.

"Good because I'm not leaving you any time soon," Marie-Ann whispered before capturing his lips again.


End file.
